The present invention relates to an arrangement for equalizing a wide-band signal, particularly a video signal with or without chrominance information, in a signal recording/playback system.
To improve the signal/noise ratio, such systems normally make use of pre-emphasis/de-emphasis techniques.
If a conventional pre-emphasis circuit is used in front of, for example, a frequency modulator, the amount of pre-emphasis (emphasis of the high frequencies in the signal) to be set is limited by the fact that the maximum frequency-modulated momentary frequency at the output of the frequency modulator should be within the recording range of the recording medium and the minimum frequency should just fail to generate a Moiree pattern due to image formation by the frequency-modulated signal at the zero line. Other interferences which further reduce the gains made in the signal/noise ratio, should also be avoided.